The invention relates generally to furniture made from plastic materials, and more particularly to a side table molded from synthetic plastic with a table top having a medially disposed opening and an integrally connected container defining a storage compartment accessible through the opening in the table top, which container coacts with the supporting legs for the table to aid in supporting the table, the legs and coacting container disposed to permit a plurality of the tables to be stacked for shipping or storing purposes.
Tables in various shapes and sizes have long been used for storing articles in proximity to the top surface of the table. Various types of table structures with self-contained storage areas are numerous. Examples are play tables with self-contained storage units, portable bars with cabinets, conference tables with concealed storage areas, and food management tables are just some examples of furniture having a storage area located below the top surface.
Attention is also called to U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,838 granted Jul. 12, 1994 to Charles H. Beltman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,714 granted Mar. 20, 1984 to Gordon K. Struck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,882 granted Jan. 23, 1968 to Bruce P. Merrick; U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,108 granted Dec. 6, 1966 to Ronald H. Beckman; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,550 granted Mar. 2, 1915 to Cyris Stephens.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,108 discloses a conference table that has a substantial storage base that does not project above the flat conference surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,838 relates to a table with integral storage areas accessible through the work surface. This patent provides a table capable of storing articles underneath the entire area of the table top without decreasing the surface area of the table top. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,882 discloses the use of a leaf-type table with a beverage cooler which can be placed thereon in lieu of a leaf whereby beverages may be maintained in a chilled condition within reach of those using the table.
A drawback of the majority of the above mentioned solutions is that none provides a container which lends added support to the table structure while simultaneously providing a compartment space for storing articles such as ice, food, cold beverages and the like. The present invention addresses the support problems in the prior art by providing a container that has a length generally equal to the length of the leg members. Further, the synthetic resin materials provide adequate insulation so that the storage compartment can be used to keep ice cold or to store comestibles and beverages which can be cooled or maintained cold in the storage compartment.
The invention is particularly advantageous when the tables are made or molded from synthetic plastic because the manufacture is simplified and the light weight of such plastic materials is desirable because it allows for ease in moving the table structure during outdoor activities such as barbecues or other social or the like type of functions and entertainment.
Another benefit of the improved molded side table is that the design has the capability of permitting at least two or more tables to be stacked, thereby reducing the space necessary for shipping and storage purposes.